


Lucidity

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Edited, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy oneshot, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, exasperated weiss, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using 'early morning kiss' prompt.~“What’s up with you today?” Yang asks with a small chuckle.“Nothing.” Blake mumbles back, and Yang raises one of her hands to card it through the faunus’ hair, “I just really love you.”Yang’s smile returns, this time even softer. “That’s not really new, baby. What makes this morning any different?”Blake pulls back to look her in the eyes, and the look on her face screams ‘Really? You’re doing this right now?’. Yang laughs again, “I’m sorry, and I love you too.”~Distant sequel to VVS (Clarity), although you don't need to read that one to know what's happening here





	Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> More soft bees! This is unedited as I am really tired, so I apologize for any mistakes! Enjoy :3

Years ago, Blake wouldn’t have imagined her life ever getting to a place like this. She used to wake up and immediately be on edge in some attempt to be ready for whatever Adam and the White Fang would throw at her during the day. It didn’t help that nightmares were a regular occurrence either. Now, there’s absolutely no need to be on edge, not when she wakes up in the arms of the woman she fell hard for everyday, and the nightmares happen a lot less.

 

She awakes slowly on this specific day, immediately taking note of the sky through the open window, and how dark clouds are leisurely rolling in across the horizon. She feels the arm around her waist tighten, and she smiles as she feels her partner’s breath on her neck before she leaves a soft kiss there. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Or maybe I should say afternoon… It’s 12:30 already.”

 

Blake feels her eyebrows raise and she glances over at the clock, confirming Yang’s words. She turns herself around to face her girlfriend, and Yang is already smiling at her before she even turns fully. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Blake asks, her voice still groggy from sleep, “I’m sure your arm is _beyond_ asleep right now.”

 

Yang lets out a huff in amusement but nods nonetheless. “Trust me, it _is,_ but you looked cute.” Yang grins, but she doesn’t get the usual reaction.

 

On any other day, Blake would have rolled her eyes and pushed the blonde away from her out of exasperation, but today she feels another urge overwhelm her. She pushes herself forward, rolling on top of Yang to free the girl’s arm, and then wrapping her own arms around her waist, resting her head on her still exposed chest. Yang’s arms just kind of float in the air for a moment out of surprise, obviously expecting a different outcome from her words. Then, she wraps her arms around Blake’s waist in kind, pressing a kiss to the top of her head between her ears, smiling when she feels them flick against her cheeks as she pulls away. “What’s up with you today?” Yang asks with a small chuckle.  


“Nothing.” Blake mumbles back, and Yang raises one of her hands (her natural one)to card it through the faunus’ hair, “I just really love you.”

 

Yang’s smile returns, this time even softer. “That’s not really _new_ , baby. What makes this morning any different?”

 

Blake pulls back to look her in the eyes, and the look on her face screams ‘ _Really? You’re doing this right now?_ ’. Yang laughs again, “I’m sorry, and I love you too.”

 

“I know,” Blake says back, but not in a condescending way, her words taking on an air of happiness, _gratitude._ “Thank you,” she adds after in a whisper.

 

“What could you possibly be thanking me for? You deserve love just as much as anyone else. More so even, although I may be a little biased.” Yang says as her eyebrows furrow, “Remember what I said, okay? Don’t let those thoughts get in your head.”

 

Blake smiles, “How did I get so lucky with you?”

 

“I wonder the same about you on a daily.” Yang says back without a hint of hesitation, then leans forward and kisses Blake softly, pulling back after a short moment.

 

Blake groans and rests her head against the blonde’s chest again before she starts laughing. “We’re being sappy again, aren’t we?” she asks, and Yang joins in on her light laughter.

 

“I think so, yeah.” she replies, and Blake turns her head to leave a kiss against her collarbone in response.

 

Blake’s arms move from their place around Yang’s waist, moving to the mattress to prop herself up so she can look down at Yang properly. With a quick glance outside, she sees that it had started raining, meaning it would be yet another day spent indoors. She _really_ doesn’t mind. Blake moves her legs so she’s sitting astride Yang’s thighs, and then leans down to kiss her forehead, trailing kisses down to her lips. Because of her sudden move, the blanket only covers up to her waist, leaving the rest of her skin exposed to the somewhat chilly air, but as Yang’s hands splay out across her back, the temperature becomes an afterthought. “I love you.” Blake whispers again as she pulls back just enough to look into the violet eyes of her partner.

 

“And _I_ love _you._ ” Yang replies with an easy smile, a clear sign of how far they’ve come.

 

Then, there’s a knock on the door, and Blake jumps, but she doesn’t move from her position. Right as the door swings open, there’s an exasperated sigh, and they both know who it is without glancing back to look. “I honestly don’t know why I don’t expect this when I open this door by now.” Weiss drawls, and Blake glances over her shoulder at the ex-heiress, smiling sheepishly.

 

She feels more than sees Yang’s arms move from her back to one of the pillows resting on the bed, chucking it at the intruder. Weiss swipes it away before resting Yang with a cold glare, “ _Really,_ Yang? You’re going to do something like that right now? You’re really not in a position to start a war with me.” Weiss says, and despite the bite, both Yang and Blake know that it’s good natured.

 

Weiss pretends to be angry with their amount of PDA, but they know that it’s just an act. They notice the small smiles she directs at them when she thinks they aren’t looking, know how truly happy she is for them despite how she chooses to act when they do something like this. “Alas, we’ll have to settle the score at a later date then, ice queen.”

 

Weiss rolls her eyes, “I told you to stop calling me that,” she states firmly, “I came to tell you that Oscar made us all breakfast, but I really don’t know why I bothered.”

 

Then, she’s closing the door, and Blake and Yang are left in the silence of their room once again. Silence that is broken by Yang’s loud laugh that suddenly erupts from her throat, drawing Blake’s attention back to her. “You really don’t let anyone escape your teasing, do you?” Blake drawls, spurring Yang on even more.

 

With her bionic arm, Yang reaches up to wipe a tear away from her eye, then says, “I can’t help it, I’m sorry.”

 

Blake sits up, letting her hands trail down the brawler’s torso as she does, immediately drawing Yang’s attention. Blake shakes her head at how suddenly the girl’s laughter stops, her mind oh so obviously drifting to another matter entirely. Blake notices that they’re pretty close to the edge of the bed, and spots Yang’s tank top on the floor right beside it. She gets off of both Yang and the bed before bending over to pick it up. When she glances back, she isn’t surprised when she sees that Yang’s eyes had drifted lower, and ends up scoffing unbeknownst herself. Blake throws the shirt directly at Yang’s face, then walks towards one of her drawers. “Get dressed, Yang. Food actually sounds really good right now, so get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

“I kind of like where my mind is right now.” Yang says back, and Blake chooses not to warrant that with a response as she slips into some clothes, a black hoodie and purple track pants.

 

“I’ll see you downstairs when your head is clear then.” Blake finally says, somewhat suggestively, smirking at Yang over her shoulder, “Because I swear to the Gods, if you try anything with anyone around, I’ll-”

 

“You’ll what?” Yang inquires, finally sitting up in the bed.

 

Blake shakes her head again before walking over to the door, resting her hand on the doorknob as she says, “That’s for me to know, and for you to inevitably find out, isn’t it?”

 

She winks over her shoulder, but then leaves the room, and Yang smiles to herself. “It sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and just felt like writing it. I'm currently working on three things at once (All bee related; obviously) so expect more to come this weekend!
> 
> -Careful (Ch.8) - and it's pretty cute, ngl  
> -Indestructible (Ch.7)  
> -Another soft bee fic :P


End file.
